Heat & Hatred
by phayte1978
Summary: He was hoping for the sauna to be empty, but sure enough- there sat Victor, all sprawled out on the top bench.


The advantage of a top ranking skating team- the perks. Oh, the fucking perks. Yuri was thanking his stars as he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and walked into the sauna attached off the men's locker room.

The steam hit him immediately and he knew this would help his aching muscles. He was not sure what had crawled up Yakov's ass lately, but he needed to get off his. His legs ached and his body was just worn out.

He was hoping for the sauna to be empty, but sure enough- there sat Victor, all sprawled out on the top bench. Yuri clicked his tongue, annoyed at how shameless Victor was. He didn't even bother with a fucking towel! Who the fuck will just bare ass it on a locker room sauna bench?

Grabbing a towel and throwing at Victor, Yuri growled at him. "Cover your dick."

Victor laughed as the towel hit him in the chest. "But my dick has never bothered you before."

"Bothers me now."

That damn laugh of Victor's rang through the sauna again. Plopping down on the bottom bench, Yuri sat with his back to the wall and let his legs rest on the bench.

At least Victor took a moment to cover his lap with a towel- but his legs were still spread and his dick was still hanging out. Leaning forward, Yuri tugged at Victor's towel till it was covered.

"Oh, Yuri… You really shouldn't get so worked up," Victor said, resting his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

How was he supposed to relax when Victor was there? His skin pink from the steam, wet and shining. His hair stuck to his forehead, clumped and damp. Arms just relaxed at his side, the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Victor took up so much space in that sauna. His body stretched out on the top bench, one leg right by his face. There was a soft down of silverish hair you couldn't see unless up close.

Looking down at his leg, Yuri saw his were almost bare. Nothing but a fine fuzz covering them. Running his hand over his legs, the muscles were sore- tight.

His legs were so thin, like two sticks. Glancing up at Victor's leg- he saw clear muscle definition, a fullness his legs did not have. Carrying his vision higher, the muscles grew as he looked further up his leg. Even as Victor relaxed, his inner thigh held a strong cut line.

Moving his own hand down his thigh, Yuri could feel muscles there, but they did not stand out. Nothing in his body stood out.

Victor just sat there- letting himself be stared at, not knowing Yuri was sizing him up.

Yuri barely took up any space in the sauna, room left on the bench where he sat, even sprawled out. He could trace his fingers over his ribs, clearly counting them. No matter how much he ate- he always stayed so thin.

Not Victor though- he was broad, his shoulders perfectly formed. Each muscle highlighted. His arms looked strong, as if they could pick anything up and easily toss it.

Yuri's wrists looked as if they would break if he fell too hard- his fingers as if the smallest movement would snap them like twigs.

"You shouldn't compare yourself to anyone… unless you are on the ice," Victor mumbled out.

Yuri growled. "I'm not comparing a damn thing, old man!"

"You think I can't see you over there?"

"Your eyes are closed."

Victor chuckled. It made Yuri only more annoyed. Stupid Victor thought he knew everything. Crossing his arms, Yuri silently pouted where he sat. He wasn't looking at how pink Victor's chest was, or how prominent his pectoral muscles were. No, Yuri would never do that. He glared at Victor, hating everything about that man.

"You'll fill out… eventually," Victor mumbled out. "I was scrawny at your age too."

"I am not scrawny!" Yuri yelped out- hating how his voice cracked and betrayed him.

Why was it always like this with Victor? Even in their skating, he was compared to Victor and how Victor was at junior levels.

Well, screw them all. Yuri was going to show all those assholes. He would get gold and he would get it _his way_. He wouldn't be the next upcoming Victor, he was not staying in his shadow.

"You are still staring," Victor said, fully opening his eyes.

"Nothing else to look at in here."

Shuffling around, Victor lounged back even more, the towel rising. His soft cock as pink as his body was from the heat peeking out under his towel. Yuri did not want to stare at it, but he thought in comparison to his cock…

"Now what would you be staring at?" Victor asked, his eyes locking on Yuri.

Shifting his gaze away completely, Yuri felt a flush cover his cheeks, thankful he could use the sauna as an excuse.

"And here I thought you wanted me to cover up," Victor said, pulling the towel off completely and tossing it to the side- allowing his body to fully take in all the steam and heat from the sauna.

"Have you no damn shame?"

"You are more than welcome to lose your towel too."

"What? So you can stare at me too? Pervert!"

"Prude."

Victor laughed, and Yuri growled at him. But was he going to allow Victor to just call him out like that? His hand shook a bit, but he undid his towel, opening it but leaving it on the bench. He was not bare assing this wooden bench.

"There! Happy now?"

"I'm not unhappy."

"Fucking perv!"

"Yet, you are the one staring at me."

Why did Victor always seem to call him out like that? He wasn't looking for perversion reasons. He was more… sizing him up. He wasn't looking at how long and full… and pink his cock was.

Ok, maybe he was.

It was hard not to stare. Everything about Victor only screamed for you to look at him. Turning his eyes away, Yuri was ready to just get out of there.

Then Victor moved. Why was he moving? When Yuri looked again, Victor was moving down to the bottom bench with him, pushing his legs away.

There he was- his enormous, strong body right next to him. Yuri never felt smaller. He went to grab his towel, to cover himself- his inadequacy next to Victor.

"Hey, don't be ashamed," Victor said, reaching out, running his finger over Yuri's collarbone.

Smacking his hand away, Yuri glared at him. "Don't touch me!"

"I bet you want me to touch you."

With Victor right next to him, he could see how small and tiny his legs where. There were nothing next to the mass of Victor. Long fingers brushing down his arm and Yuri went to flinch, but there was nowhere to go unless he left the sauna.

"You'll fill out, trust me," Victor whispered.

The brush of Victor's fingers on his arm sent chills down his spine- though the room was only growing hotter around him. Balling his fist, Yuri turned to glare at Victor. It was easy for someone like _him_ to be so confident.

Yuri always put on a good face. He knew he was _pretty_ but he wanted to be _more than pretty_. Victor was beautiful- Victor was never labeled as _pretty_.

"You were almost twice my size at this age!"

Victor's hand ran back up his arm, making the fine hairs stand on end. He was so close, too close. Swallowing, Yuri stared at Victor- seeing the way his eyes drank him in.

Taking his wrist, Victor lifted Yuri's arm.

"Don't compare yourself. You can only be you," Victor said, turning his arm, kissing the inside of his wrist. "I think you are perfect just the way you are."

"Can kick your ass on the ice," Yuri growled out.

Victor laughed, still holding his arm, his mouth close to his skin. Every puff of air coming from him landing right on the goosebumps along his arm.

"I'd like to see that… see you push yourself."

Jerking his arm out of Victor's hold, Yuri pushed at Victor's massive shoulders.

"You just think you are some damned God of Ice!"

He pushed again, but this time Victor took both his wrist in each hands, holding him still.

"And I think you are too cocky for your own good."

"Let me go!"

Another laugh, that damn laugh. Why did Victor always find the dumbest shit funny? Yuri was not finding any of this funny. Especially the way Victor's fingers easily circled around his wrist. Struggling, he found Victor easily had a hold on him. Letting his body slump, Yuri closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

The sudden release of his wrist and Yuri pulled his arms back to his side. He was over this shit. Grabbing his towel, he went to leave- but Victor was not having any of it.

"Hey! Don't leave!"

There Yuri was, standing naked in the sauna, towel in hand as Victor lounged back on the bench, his perfect fucking body on display. It only made Yuri think about how thin and small he was.

"Fuck you, old man!"

"Such anger. What have I ever done to you?"

"You taunt me! You tease me! I hate fucking hate you!" Yuri screamed out.

Victor's eyes turned over to Yuri at that moment, a smirk crossing his face as he chuckled.

"Do you now?" Victor asked, crossing his ankle over his knee- more casual than he should being as he was naked.

"Damn right I do!" Yuri snarled out, feeling his nostrils flare up. Something about Victor drove intense emotion out of him. There was something about that damn man that only made him want to rip his nails into his perfect fucking skin and tear is from his body.

That laugh- that damn laugh of Victor's. His ankle resting on his knee, crossing his arms, he fucking laughed more. Yuri could feel his body starting to shake, he was ready to just lash into Victor at that moment.

"Now that is the Yuri I know."

"Huh?" Yuri was not sure if that was what he just asked or if it was some garbled noise that escaped his throat instead. Sometimes Victor was so confusing. One moment laughing, the next serious. It made Yuri's head spin.

Those eyes, those damn blue eyes fixed on him, they looked right at him and through him. Yuri felt like shifting on his feet- but that would mean Victor was getting to him.

"Hate me, yes, please do," Victor said as he uncrossed his leg and stood up. "Then you won't be sitting there comparing and worrying over what you don't need too."

"What is that even supposed to mean?!"

Grabbing the towel, Victor flipped it expertly over his shoulder and winked at Yuri. "Let that hatred guide you… fuel you."

So Victor wanted him to hate him? He wanted Yuri to think about this? This was not his happy-go-lucky Victor he was used to. This was something different. Growling, Yuri grabbed Victor's wrist, pulling him back. He felt a sense of pride he was able to even make Victor stumble a bit, though he immediately shook from his grasp.

"Stop acting like this!" Yuri cried out.

"Why?"

"It is… weird!"

"What do you even care? If it gets you ahead, isn't that all that matters?" Victor asked, taking his thumb as he was suddenly in front of Yuri- rubbing it over his bottom lip. "Hate me all you want, as long as you pour your entire soul on the ice."

Balling his hands into fist at his side, he knew Victor was right- and he hated that more than anything. He hated how small he felt- in ever sense of it.

Both of them stood in the sauna, Victor towering over Yuri as Yuri continued to ball his fist at his side, looking off and anywhere that was not Victor.

This time it was a hand under his chin, turning so he was looking up- up into aqua blue eyes that seem to stare right into him.

"Don't ever doubt yourself again," Victor whispered. He was close again, though at this time- Yuri did not care. There was a warmth between them- be it the steam or be it them.

Nodding, Yuri stepped forward the fraction of distance between them. Taking a hand, removing Victor's hand from his chin. This time, he kissed at Victor's wrist, gently licking the moist skin.

A sharp intake of breath and Yuri saw a new flush to Victor's skin- a darkening to his eyes.

"Don't play," Victor warned out.

Yuri could only gently shake his head. This was not a game.

A mere fraction of a second and Yuri found himself pinned to the wall, Victor's massive body covering him completely. He was not scared- he was startled and yelped out.

"I'm not playing," Yuri breathed out- the air was so thick- he felt his head getting dizzy.

Leaning up, he easily met Victor's lips. It was not gentle- Victor quickly consumed him. Wrapping an arm around his back, his body was pressed tightly to Victor's. As small as he was, he felt completely engulfed by the bulk of Victor.

All he could do was ride this wave that was Victor- follow and be there. Yuri kissed Victor back, even grabbed at his back, his fingers digging into Victor's skin, needing something to hold onto.

His cock quickly swelling against Victor's thigh- he felt Victor's cock grow against his stomach. It was hard not to shift around, to feel Victor's warmth against him. Every movement only sending tingles through his body, his cock more alive.

Their mouths never stopped. Yuri wondered if he ever needed air again. One moment it felt like Victor was sucking all the air out of his lungs, to have it all rushed back in. HIs knees felt weak and he grabbed to Victor even hard, afraid he would slide down the wall. Arms around the small of his back, supporting him up, his body arched into Victor's- their moist skin sliding easily against each other.

Yuri was fully hard, his cock leaking on Victor's thigh. Rubbing his cock along Victor's leg, he liked the sensation he was receiving. A moan from the back of his throat and he had to break from Victor's mouth- his head was spinning to fast.

"Can't handle it?" Victor said, looking down at Yuri- seeing how flushed and far gone he was.

"I can handle whatever you can give," Yuri said- trying to sound hard, knowing his voice sounded too dreamy, even for him.

A small chuckle and Victor was pulling his hair, jerking his head back. Teeth on his neck and Yuri cried out. _Fuck!_ It hurt but it felt good at the same time. The way Victor would nibble at his neck, lick behind it, loud smacking noises up and down his neck- he couldn't move his head as it was being held back, hard.

"Victor!" Yuri cried out when he felt teeth along his neck.

"You sure you can handle this?" Victor asked, rubbing his cock up and down Yuri's stomach.

He wanted to answer- he really did. He wanted to tell Victor to get the fuck on with it and stop teasing him, but his mouth stopped functioning. All he managed was a garbled mumble that he knew was not real words.

Another slide of Victor's cock up his stomach and he felt the pressure on his lower back as Victor led him over to the bench, carefully setting him down.

He tried to talk again, but that large cock of Victor's was in his face. Sure, Yuri had seen it many times- they shared the same locker room for years. But seeing it… Hard, red, and dripping in his face was another.

"Ever done this before?" Victor asked, grabbed the base of his cock, lining it up to Yuri's mouth, tracing his bottom lip with the tip.

Yuri wanted to lie and tell him he had- but does watching a fuckton of porn count?

Fingers in his hair and Victor smiled down at him. "Open up, stick your tongue out."

Leaving his hands at his side, Yuri looked up, meeting blue eyes staring down at him. He had seen how they did it in porn- open wide, hang your tongue out lewdly. So he did.

A sharp intake of air and Victor's eye grew dark. "Fuck," Victor whispered out, "You look so filthy."

Before Yuri could bitch up at him, that large cock was slowly working into his mouth.

"Cover your teeth with your lip," Victor breathed out.

Victor barely had his cock a third in and Yuri was ready to tap out of this. There was no fucking way! Victor's cock was too big and his mouth too damn small. The hand in his hair was down rubbing at his jaw gently. Yuri was uncoordinated, he didn't know what the fuck to do. Relieved when Victor slowly pulled his cock out, rubbing his jaw again.

Leaning down, Victor was kissing him again. Yuri's body arching, meeting the air between them. Hands on his thighs, hands so much larger than his own where spreading his legs open. Gasping when Victor finished kissing him, it was hard not to look down and see how small his body was, the size of Victor's hands on his thighs almost comical.

Victor fucking Nikiforov was on his knees in the sauna, looking Yuri in the eye as his thumbs rubbed at his inner thighs.

"I could never fucking hate you," Yuri said, reaching his hand out, caressing it down Victor's face.

"Remember that," Victor said, "Always remember that… and this."

His head dipping down and Yuri yelping at teeth on his inner thighs. Victor's grip so hard he knew little finger bruises would be on his legs come morning - he didn't care, this felt too good.

Victor was sucking dark spots all over Yuri's inner thighs- Yuri not giving a fuck as he would just make sure he wore pants for the foreseeable future. Gasping out again, Yuri whined as Victor was worrying the same spot over and over. _Fuck!_ He would definitely feel that come morning… feel that and remember… remember this.

There was something desperate in the way Victor's mouth moved over his body. Up and down his thighs, his hands grabbing at his slim hips, Yuri could not keep up with it all.

The room was thick with steam, Yuri's lungs were about to explode, his entire body dripping from moisture.

Hot air- hotter than the air around him ghosted along his cock and Yuri held his breath, looking down to see that silver hair; clumped from sweat, move over his crotch area.

"Fuck!" Yuri cried out, taking his fist and biting down on it.

He could feel Victor chuckle momentarily before his mouth had completely taken him.

It was not slow, it was not a lead up- No, Victor had taken his cock fully into his mouth and down his throat. Biting his fist harder, Yuri felt his toes curl up and his legs start to shake.

 _Fuck!_

Yuri hated himself, hated his young body for betraying him and cumming too fast. Victor had barely swallowed him down twice before he was screaming around his fist and cumming into Victor's mouth.

Victor's mouth hot around his cock as he sucked slowly up, looking up to Yuri, his cum slipping out the side of Victor's mouth.

A hand in the back of his head and Victor pulled Yuri down to him, kissing him deeply, pushing his own cum into his mouth. Yuri wanted to push him away, make him stop- but he couldn't. Swirling his own cum around his mouth, around their tongues- he accepted it.

It was bitter, he didn't like it. Sure he had tasted his own release before, he was curious after all. It was not thing something he would voluntarily do- but Victor doing it to him: it was filthy, it was nasty, it was fucking perfect.

His body felt wore out and overly spent. He hated how fast he tired from it all. He tried to remember he just came off a hard six hour nonstop training, but his cock was still soft against his thigh.

"Spent already?" Victor asked, running his hand down Yuri's face.

Fuck, he felt called out, he felt inadequate again. Shaking his head, he could take anything Victor could hand him.

Sitting next to him, Victor took his hand, wrapping it around his shaft. Yuri's hand so small on his cock, his eyes so big as he looked down it. It was intimidating as hell- at least twice the size of his own cock.

Victor's hand over his, his cock moist from the steam, they slowly stroked up and down. Yuri could feel the prominent vein that ran underneath his shaft, could feel his cock tightened in his hand.

Victor took his hand off of him, holding it to him mouth and licking it from palm to fingers. Yuri gulped. Victor's tongue was the lewdest thing he had ever seen. The way his eyes attached to him, the way his tongue flattened on his palm as he did it.

 _Fuck!_

Breathing heavy, Yuri used his obscenely wet hand up and down Victor's cock. Watching every tiny movement of Victor's body as he stroked him. Squeezing his cock harder, Yuri heard a low moan and started to stroke him faster.

The wet sounds slapping around the room as Yuri watched his hand move up and down Victor's cock. The way his thighs tightened up when he twisted his hand at the head. He could tell by the rapid breathing that Victor was getting close. Tightening his grip just a bit more, Yuri leaned over, bitching at Victor's nipple, hearing him hiss out and his body start to jerk.

So much cum, more cum that Yuri could imagine covered Victor's stomach and his hand. Using their towel. Yuri cleaned them up the best he could.

An arm around his shoulder, lips on his temple and Yuri relaxed next to Victor. They didn't speak for a few minutes till Yuri noticed his leg was bent under him and shifted to sit more comfortable.

"Do me a favor?" Victor asked.

"Hrm?"

"Save your hatred for when I take home gold."

Yuri gasped and slapped Victor, hearing the sound echo around them. He really did fucking hate Victor at times.


End file.
